futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Scary Door
The Scary Door is a popular television show on Earth. Each episode consists of a scene that is a pastiche of episodes of the Twilight Zone, or another subject of science fiction. When watching The Scary Door, everyone appears unmoved and Bender Bending Rodríguez has even said, "saw it coming". This may mean that it is a very predictable television program. Episode 1, featured in the Futurama episode A Head in the Polls Narrator: You are entering the vicinity of an area adjacent to a location. The kind of place where there might be a monster, or some kind of weird mirror. These are just examples; it could also be something much better. Prepare to enter: The Scary Door. Last Man: into library Narrator: As per your request, please find enclosed the last man on Earth. Last Man: Finally, solitude. I can read books for all eternity! his glasses It's not fair, it's not fair! down Wait, my eyes aren't that bad; I can still read the large-print books. for a book, his eyes fall out hysterical It's not f- down Well, lucky I know how to read Braille. screams as his hands fall off, his tongue then falls out before his head falls off. Narrator: Hey, look at that weird mirror... Episode 2, featured in the Futurama episode I Dated A Robot Narrator: You are entering the realm which is unusual. Maybe it's magic or contains some kind of monster. The second one. Prepare to enter... The Scary Door. Please send a man 'round back and pick up Clyde Smith, a professional gambler who's about to have an unfortunate accident. Clyde Smith: is run over by a car, then awakes in a casino. He plays the slot machine and wins Ha-ha-ha! A casino where I'm winning? That car must've killed me. I must be in heaven! again Clyde Smith: A casino where I always win. That's boring. I must really be... in HELL! Sebastian Cabot: No, Mr. Smith. You are not in heaven or hell. You are on an airplane! the curtains, revealing the airplane windows. A creature sits on the wing of the plane, ripping wires out of it Clyde Smith: There's a gremlin destroying the plane. You gotta believe me! Sebastian Cabot: Why should I believe you? You're Hitler! out a mirror. Clyde's reflection indeed looks like Hitler Clyde Smith: No! to a woman sitting next to him Clyde Smith: Eva Braun! Help me! woman pulls off a mask, revealing the head of a giant fly Clyde Smith: A-a-ah! Episode 3, featured in the Futurama episode Spanish Fry Narrator: You're on a scenic route through a state recreational area known as the human mind. You ask a pass-byer for directions, only to find he has no face or something. Suddenly up ahead, a door in the road. You swerve, narrowly avoiding The Scary Door. Scientist: mad scientist is seen mixing chemicals I have combined the DNA of the world's most evil animals to make the most evil creature of them all. pod opens flowing with clouds of steam Naked Man: out of pod Turns out it's man! Episode 4, featured in the Futurama comic Let's Twist Again Narrator: Imagine, if you will, a three by seven inch wooden frame - a frame that's a gateway to a world of imagination. Wipe your mind on the welcome mat. You're about to enter The Scary Door. man is driving his car. Narrator: Meet Brad Thompson, a man on his way home from a boring day at the office. Brad: Man, I wish something exciting would happen...anything at all. fire truck appears behind him. Brad: What's this? A fire truck is trying to pass me? To get to my neighbourhood? I'll bet my neighbour's house is on fire. I'd better speed up if I want to watch that. speeds up, parks outside his neighbour's house and gets out of his car. Man: Oh... hi Brad, sorry to tell you but...you're on fire! he's right. Brad's lower bit is on fire. Brad: Yaaargh! burns to a skeleton, which collapses on the floor. Fireman: We tried to warn him that he was spontaneously combusting, but he drove away from us. Narrator: Official cause of death, third degree burns...actual cause of death, first degree irony! Episode 5, featured in the Futurama movie Bender's Game Location: 13 minutes 39 seconds Narrator: Imagine if you will, an announcer you can barely understand, he refers to a mutters, but you're not quite sure what he said. He seems to be eating something, or perhaps he's a little drunk. It's remotely possible that he just said something about the Scary Door. farm is shown. Suddenly, UFOs appear and start shooting everything. The military also suddenly appear to fight the aliens Private: It's all over! Our guns and bombs are useless against the aliens. Farmer: The saucers! They's a-crashin'! Narrator: In the end, it was not guns and bombs that defeated the aliens, but that humblest of all God's creatures, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex hits down an alien saucer. Episode 6, featured in the Futurama episode Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences Narrator: You're taking a vacation from normalcy. The setting, a weird motel where the bed is stained with mystery, and there's also some mystery floating in the pool. Your key card may not open the exercise room because someone smeared mystery on the lock, but it will open... The Scary Door. Submitted for your Emmy consideration, a popular senator with unpopular ideas. Senator: There is no such thing as space aliens. Bum: Oh, how can you be so sure them aliens ain't already among us? Senator: I'll tell you how...because you are one! DUNH DUNH DUNH! Episode 7, featured in the Futurama episode Benderama Narrator: Enclosed is a .pdf attachment, a picture of yourself in a boat on a river. It's a river that flows in two directions. Make that three. It's a magic river. That's how. It is flowing down the eerie canal to... The Scary Door. That's eerie with two ''E''s scientist finishes wielding a robot. Narrator: Consider, if you have the energy, Dr. Daniel Zeus, an inventor with a terminal case of the lazies. Daniel: This robot will do everything for me! Robot, activate yourself and do my research. robot does so. Daniel lies back on a chair. Daniel: Ah! Later... Daniel: Next, assume my social obligations. robot does so. Years later, the scientist is now old and an official enters. Official: Dr. Daniel Zeus, for a lifetime of scientific achievement, we present this award to...your robot! official gives the robot a trophy. A boy then enters. Boy: Daddy, I love you! boy turns away from the scientist and hugs the robot. Daniel: If only I'd programmed the robot to be more careful what I wished for! Robot, experience this tragic irony for me! robot buries his face in his hands. The boy backs away. Robot: extendedly No! pops open a beer and takes a sip. Daniel: Ah! Pastiches * Episode 1 - Twilight Zone episode "Time Enough at Last". * Episode 2 - Twilight Zone episodes, "The Fever", "A Nice Place to Visit", "He's Alive", The Man in the Bottle", & "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" * Episode 3 - The Fly (film) (also based on in Episode 2) * Episode 4 - Unknown * Episode 5 - The War of the Worlds (film) * Episode 6 - (loosely)Twilight Zone episode "The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street " Category:Television